The Administrative Core serves all four Projects and the Animal Model Core of the Program Project providing coordination, communication services, financial and budgetary services, and other financial and administrative services to the individual Project directors. Coordination between the P.l. and the project directors is maintained and facilitated by administrative personnel. Core personnel arrange regular meetings of investigators and distribute pertinent scientific information, progress reports, and internal and external project reviews. Financial services include monitoring the budgets of the individual projects, providing investigators with financial information, approving expenditures and providing purchasing assistance, and consolidation and completion of progress reports. The Administrative Core also serves as the liaison for the scheduling of yearly Advisory Committee meetings.